


The Ultimate Macaron Battle

by Theya



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Battle, Biting, Boys In Love, Bruises, Confessions, Crush, Desperation, Dirty Talk, First Time, Gay Panic, Hate, Insecurity, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Macaron, Minor Self Hate, Nipples, Panic, Panties, Rambling, Sensitive Nipples, Stress, Stuttering, annoyed, egg, kinda rough but not, long time, panicing, silk panties, ultimate, ultimate macaron battle, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theya/pseuds/Theya
Summary: James and Mike admit to each other their feelings after a stressful battle between the lads





	The Ultimate Macaron Battle

Mike felt like punching someone as he found his icing sugar in the bin with and egg in it. It was only made worse when Barry started laughing. He was already the ‘weakest link’. He didn’t them to make it worse.

So Mike thought it’s only fair that he puts his unsieved flour into Barry’s sieved flour.

Mike turned around to wash his bowl. He was thinking how he needed to at least win the war as Jamie had put it because he knew he wasn’t going to win. Though to be fair, Mike felt he started out great - he even weighed out his eggs so that his would be as accurate as possible.

As Mike turned around he heard James saying,

“The macarons should be piped now.”

Which only served to infuriate him further as it stressed him further because he was behind but it did kind of calm him down. James had that effect on him. Even if he did just grumble at him.

Mike started on his sugar syrup just as he heard Ben talking to camera about it and felt relieved that he was on time for one thing at least. He left it to do its thing as he began to beat up eggs to get it to stiff peaks so he could add in the sugar syrup at the right time.

Mike got his syrup to 180 degrees and poured it into the KitchenAid down the side of the bowl, pleased that nothing else had gone wrong.

Which obviously was the wrong thing to do and Ben came over to him and told him not to do just that.

Mike felt his stress increase, as he held the bowl so he can feel it cool down, when he couldn’t find the instructions when he knew he put it there so he could read ahead while he was waiting.  
So he thinks he’s justified asking the the others. Okay asking loudly and threatening to butter Jamie. Which to be honest he does not even feel guilty about because he knew Jamie had his them somewhere.

His suspicions were confirmed when Jamie confessed that they were near his desk. Mike was about to drop the butter into Jamie’s bowl but decided against. He knew he’d lose. Mike walked over to his desk which was conveniently on the other side of the studio. Mike met James halfway, who handed him his instructions .

“Here you go.” James told him softly.

“Thanks” Mike had replied.

He’d turned back around and walked back not even trying to walk fast so he’d have as much time as he could. Mike got back into the ring and immediately went back to his buttercream so he could dye it green. He then began to fold as he thought about how much he wanted to go home and just sleep. 

He was so tired - Mike had about three hours sleep before he was back at the studio; he was awake editing their video for Sunday.

As he struggled to keep his eyes open, he started to fold his mixture into the dry stuff. Once he’d finished folding his batter, he turned to check that the oven has preheated. When Mike turned back around his piping bag was punctured.

Mike was furious so he felt no shame blaming Barry and Jamie for it as he knew it was one of them. The most unfair thing about this whole thing was that they were being filmed so Mike had to pass everything off with a smile or jokey.

Mike finished piping his macarons and put them into the oven. He looked up to find James staring at him. 

“What? Have I got anything on me?” Mike mouthed at him

James replied by shaking his head at Mike, then looking down to watch his hands play with the bottom of his shirt as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

Mike shook his head at James’ weirdness and didn’t give a second thought and moved on to his next step which he hoped he wouldn’t mess up. Mike turned around to clear up his station so Ben wouldn’t have an aneurysm, which is exactly when he turned up to ask about his macaron. To which Mike responded in detail about what he was going to to do. 

Mike then began to make his buttercream for which he needed to make a sugary mixture for with the peppermint extract. As it was boiling away, James came over to look at everyone’s progress. When he came over to Mike, looked at his mixture bubbling and asked the ratios to Mike who had told him 100:100:100. 

James looked at him pityingly which only made him feel worse.

“What? What’d go wrong now?” Mike asked him almost at the point of giving up.

“It’s 100:100:500, which should have been simplified down so you have enough for 16. Right now you’ve got enough for 40 million”

“Ugh how much is it going to affect this”

“It’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

Mike kept on stirring his mixture as Barry looked over at him.

“Honestly, I don’t even know anymore” Barry told him

“Same mate, knew Ben was out to get us with this one” Mike joked back, feeling a little better as he talked to Barry.

Mike couldn’t help but think that he was useless and not only that he was embarrassed that he couldn’t read or do simple maths and James had to come up and tell him. He wouldn’t even minded if Ben had been the one to notice and tell him but no it had to be James because his bad day would only get better if his crush would be the one to tell him his fuck ups (!)

And then there was a camera on him again and he told it how he messed up his mixture but he was less irritated - felt he didn’t need to act play annoyed as he was feeling better.

“Last five minutes” he heard Ben say just as he told the camera they had about six minutes left.

Mike just winked and smirked at the camera. He didn’t know why, he was feeling a lot better all of a sudden. Mike guessed it was because the battle was almost over and definitely not because James was behind the camera smiling and giving him thumbs up whilst mouthing, “Well done! You’ve got this. Good luck.” because so what if his crush thought he was going to well.

Mike plated his last macaron on to the plate, just in time for Ben to do his countdown and say,  
“Time is up.”

Mike watched Jamie carry the plate over to Barry so they could get the sexies so he didn’t notice James come up to him. Mike would forever deny that he yelped when James tapped on the shoulder because it definitely did not happen. At all. Mike was completely fine.

“You alright mate?”

“Yeah fine why?”

“Just- you’re a bit jumpy.”

“Nope i'm completely fine. What is it James?”

“It's nothing really. Just - I was - I wanted to ” Mike stared at him as he kept on saying things but not really finishing them. 

 

Then James was looking down shifting from foot to foot as he just kept on going, not really saying anything but words that were being said faster and faster, till everyone was staring at them. James was mortified as he saw everyone’s eyes on him, a blush creeping up his neck. James looked back at Mike. Mike who was still staring at him.

“Sorry,” James mumbled and speed walked out of the studio. 

It was completely silent till Ben decided to walk towards the double doors that lead to the stairs down to the exit. His footsteps loud in the unusually quiet studio.

“No, wait Ben. I’ll go.” Mike felt surprised at his own words. He had no idea why he did that. His heart was pounding as he walked towards the door and Ben. 

Ben must have seen something in his face because he told Mike that “its fine” and “I don’t mind going to check on him”

“No. I should go. It’s fine Ben” Mike told him.

As he walked through the stairs he felt his heart go straight up and then when he walked out the studio and found him leaning against the side of the wall Mike thought his heart might just rip out his chest and leave him. 

As he got closer he could hear James mumbling to himself;his eyes closed,

“-idiot. You literally just spoiled your own chance. Why the fuck did you kept on speaking? Obviously he had no clue the fuck you wanted. Why would he? It's not like your the most clear person anyways. Fuck’s sake after wanting him for 3 years, you finally get confidence to say something about but no, you mess that up like fucking failure you are. Now he’s never gonna look at you-mmpphh”

James suddenly a pair of lips against his own. His arms up in the air, about to push the unknown person off, when the mystery person whispered against his lips.

“I love you.”. James’ eyes shot open, almost comically Mike thought. 

“What?”

“I love you. Heard you rambling. Liked you since we went out that night after Ben made that stupid duck ice choc.” Mike had no idea how he was saying these things -almost like he had no control over his mouth. Mike pulled back, put his hands in his pocket and kept going not wanting to stop now,

“”You know, it was really difficult today. You kept on smiling at me even when I was stressed out. You could tell and you gave me thumbs up - that was really adorable by the way - but you’re like that with all your friends. Encouraging them. So although I wanted to be special, I knew I wasn’t and I moved on.  
Then you came up to me and you started to stutter, I thought that was cute too. But I wasn’t concentrating on what you were saying. I was too busy looking at your lips. I was thinking how much I wanted to kiss them. How I wanted to feel your beard against me. How I wanted your hands in my hair as I kissed you.”

Mike kept looking into James’ eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Mike asked him.

He didn’t even get a verbal response from James, just his lips against Mike’s own. Mike kissed back. He kissed back slowly. Then pulled back.

“Either Barry or Jamie will come out in minute to see what’s going on. So what do you say, I text Ben that I’ve took you home and we will see them tomorrow because I don’t want them to see this” Mike gestured between them.

“And I don't think you want to them to either,” Mike continued.

“Yeah, yeah good idea. I’ll get my car started and you text Ben. Yeah.” James was saying.

Mike quickly texted Ben that they were going home and that they can finish filming this without him (Just say it's a family emergency Ben). Then he followed James’ earlier footsteps to his car and got in. It was completely silent the way back. 

They got to James’ complex and Mike thanked every deity out there that James only lived on the first floor. They got into to lift where there were two children and parent already in there and Mike once again thanked every deity because this meant that he could calm himself down. 

The lift pinged meaning they were on James’ floor. They walked to James’ door - the last on the right.

As soon as they were in the apartment, Mike had James against the door. Kissing him frantically, nipping at his lips. James moaned into the kiss as he felt Mike’s tongue push through.

Mike moved down, pressing chaste kisses down James’ throat, making him want more. Mike kept going till his lips met where his neck and collar meets and bit down. Hard. It made James scream and it was music to Mike’s ears and it was something he wanted to hear more. So he continued. Leaving dark marks around James’ collar.

“More” James asked breathily.

Mike growled and bit down hard enough to cause James to yelp. Mike kissed him again - more deeply this time and James could feel himself losing his breath as he tried to keep up with Mike’s pace.

Mike’s hands wandered down, pushing up James’ shirt, feeling the mass of soft skin and lean muscle under his fingers. They kept going till Mike reached his nipples. Wanting to know how sensitive they were, Mike only brushed his fingertips across them and James gasped.

Mike grinned to himself, knowing that he was going to take advantage of this. Mike looked up to watch James’ reaction as he pinched his nipples. James arched towards Mike, pushing his chest out.

Mike's hands traveled further down south till he was cupping James’s arse as he caught the taller man’s mouth in a desperate kiss. Mike pulled back as he brought his hands to the front of James’ jeans.

He looked up at James, who’s eyes were screwed shut.

“Open your eyes” Mike asked him. James did. Mike looked into his eyes. 

“Do you want to?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I don’t think I can wait anymore. Not after this.” James replied with a desperate look on his face.

Mike kissed him again. Slower this time as he opened James jeans.

“Shit” Mike gasped as he felt silky fabric against his rough fingers.

Mike pulled away to grab at his thighs and growled, “Jump”.

James hopped up and wrapped his legs around Mike’s waist and Mike firmly gripped his thighs with his hands. Mike brought their lips together again. He opened his mouth, licking across James’ lip. James moaned out loud, and Mike slipped his tongue in. 

They moved together through James’ apartment. Once they reached his bedroom, Mike put James down and continued kissing him whilst pushing him towards the bed. 

Mike pushed James’ onto the bed when they reached and climbed on top. Mike moved down to bite at James’ neck. James ‘ head fell back as he thrusted his hips causing Mike to groan against his neck as he felt James’ cock pushing up into his hip.  
James only kept on whining as he kept pushing up onto Mike, seeking relief.

“Fuck. If you keep making noises like that, I’m not gonna last” Mike panted against his neck biting down sharply as he pushed down.

Mike adjusted himself so he could thrust against James whist James’ eyelids fluttered, not realizing that he making any noise at all. James grit his teeth in an attempt to stop but then Mike ground down onto James’ own hard erection, making him keen.

“Fuck James, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this. You feel so good against me like this. Wanna make you feel so good.” Mike told him breathily.

James whined. His thrusts becoming more erratic as he got closer. He slammed his head back against the bed and Mike’s hands came down at either side of his head as he attempted to balance himself.

James gritted out a moan, his thrusts not in time with Mike’s, but still so good. He could feel Mike’s hot dick against his own, only silky panties - that were becoming increasingly wet with precome - and the rough material of jeans in their way. 

James shook, “I’m close”

“Come for me.” Mike told him.

James came with a loud shout and his back arches into Mike. He pulls Mike down to him, so tight that the man ducks his head to the side to avoid it being crushed into James’ shoulder, turning to tuck his face against his neck and the side of his head, leaving soft chaste kisses. 

Every muscle in James’ body goes stiff and he cries out,long, high pitched and desperate. His eyes shut tight and his thighs and arms trembles. He shakes violently despite going rigid as fire explodes through him. Hot come streams out of his cock, painting his silky panties.

When he comes down, Mike is still moving on him. He’s groaning louder, breathing into James’ ear. His rhythm is faltering, hips stuttering as James brings his hand down, cupping Mike over his boxers. 

His thrusts are uncoordinated now,against James’ hand. He buries his face in James’ neck and bites hard, giving the roughest thrust of the night as he empties himself entirely inside his tight boxers. 

James can feel the way the Mike’s body tenses, every part of him, going firm and trembling so slightly as he groans. 

There’s quiet. They both try to catch their breath, not moving. Mike presses his forehead against James’ and when he finally opens his eyes, he sees the him staring down at him. They stay like that. 

James lifts his chin, just slightly, as much as he can. Mike drops to meet his mouth. The kiss is light. Un-rushed. Mike’s tongue drags along James’, their lips rubbing and pressing. James pulls back and closes his eyes and unwraps his arms and legs, allowing Mike to take their soiled clothes off. James then watches Mike leave to the bathroom . 

Mike returns, a damp cloth in hand. He wipes them both clean, the remains of sex being rubbed cautiously away, the utmost care with every movement. Mike kisses James’ body at every place he clears his skin of off sweat, finally kissing the him on the lips again and discarding the cloth.

He falls into bed next to James , pulling the very pliant man against him. They fit together like puzzle pieces, and James noses back against him, turning to face Mike. He nuzzles into a broad chest that smells vaguely of sweat and sex but more like laundry detergent and dryer sheets and apples.

The man feels like safe. His fingers running through James’ messy, coppery hair.  
Mike kisses the top of his head and James sighs in content, pressing his own lips to the man’s chest.


End file.
